


How it began

by emma_and_orlando



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2929172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wake up in a box, not remembering who you are, where you are... What do you do? </p><p>What do you do when you are not alone, but there is someone with you in the same position. </p><p>To be honest, this is just Nalby smut! Eheheheh! </p><p>There isn't enough Nalby in the world, so this is how I feel like about Nalby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Its not a pig

**Author's Note:**

> Nalby relationship, in the beginning slow building, and then we go like a roller coaster.

•••alby POV•••

 

Everything was loud.

 

I was moving up.

 

Metal against metal.

 

Oh man my ears are hurting! I look around.

 

Its dark. I'm moving up as an elevator.

 

I want to panic. I want to yell and ask for help, but it goes against everything my head tells me.

 

Shit.

 

I can't remember faces.

 

Not even my own. How old am I? My family? Friends? School?

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Oh god.

 

Oh no.

 

Thats when I start to panic.

 

"HELP!" I yell, but I don't expect anyone to answer.

 

"I'm fucked." I stand up and try to see something.

 

I look really good and see a pig in the corner.

 

A pig? I walk its way and it walks away quickly.

 

For the few steps I make I feel exhausted.

 

The pig makes a noise, almost unheard because of the elevator noise.

 

"Shut up pig." I say and a other noise could be heard. It sounded like a whimper.

 

"D- don't call me a pig. Th- thats not sweet." I hear a boy say with an odd accent.

 

I look around, He was invisible or something?

 

"Hallo?" I ask and I hear a small cry.

 

I have no idea where it came from, because of all the sounds.

 

"Hey? Where are you?" I ask and then I see something move behind a box.

 

A hand. A pale hand with long slender fingers.

 

It was waving at me weakly.

 

"There you are!" I try not to sounds excited at the feeling of someone with me.

 

I walk his way and move the box away from the boy. He was curled up in a ball.

 

His arms around his knees and his head hiding between them.

 

His long blonde hair was wet of the sweat and he was wearing a small t-shirt. He was shivering of the cold. And he was obviously crying.

 

"Hey." I say and he shook his head. "Are you okay?" I ask and place a hand on his cold shoulder.

 

"I'm..... Not a p- pig." He stated and tensed under my hand.

 

I smile at his adorable accent. "I was talking to the pig." I say and he finally looks up at me.

 

"Oh. Hi." And dear god. He is beautiful. His beautiful blue eyes. His long hair like the sun. His lips beautiful thin and red. His nose was exactly good in place. He is so so so beautiful.

 

"Hi. Got a name?" I ask and he shook his head. "I don't know. I have no idea." His under lips started shivering and tears swimming in his eyes.

 

He mumbled something unhearable and I lean closer to him. His mouth inches away from my ear.

 

"Repeat that please." I ask and he sneaks closer too me.

 

"I feel so dumb. But I am happy I am not alo-."

 

Suddenly the elevator stopped. All the noises stopped. The pig stopped walking around. The boy whimpered and swing his arms around me.

 

Without hesitation I wrap my arms around his smaller and thin body. "Shhh." I whisper in his blond hair.

 

"B- but we are going to die...." He started crying. His arms holding my shirt tightly. "No. I don't let you die." I hold him tighter and realize that we should do something.

 

Anything better then seeing him cry.

 

"Stand up." I dement and he nods, standing up slowly, letting his arms slip away from me.

 

I stand up too and look at how he tries to stop shaking. He whips his tears away with one hand and sniffing his nose.

 

It's adorable.

 

He takes a deep breath and looks at me apologetic.

 

"I had a breakdown." He looks shyly at his feet and then up. "I almost had one too, don't look so guilty." I smile and playfully give him a push.

 

He giggles softly and looks up at the metal cage-roof-thing. "Lets break it open." He says and I nod.

 

"Sounds like a idea, but how?" I ask and look around, we are trapped in a box like thing.

 

We are surrounded by small boxes and a pig. I look up at the sealing. I couldn't reach it....

 

"You, climb on my back and try to push it open." I say and he looks up and back at me.

 

"Sure? Am I not too heavy?" And I try not to laugh at how his accent sounds like.

 

"Nah, look at you. You have chicken limbs." I smile playful and he looks fake hurt. In fact he had some muscles, but he was pretty thin and cute.

 

"Okay. Lets get me up there." He says and leans closer to me. I wanted to bring him up to my back, but it looks better now, if I lift him up by his hips.

 

I hold his hips firmly and even in the darkness, his blush was so perfect.

 

"Okay. Push it open." He nods and I push him up in the air.

 

I grab his hips firmer to hold balance.

 

"Shit. Too tight. You hurt me." The blonde boy complained.

 

"Shut it Princess, push it open before I fall." I say and he sighs.

And with one hard push and a small groan from him it opened.


	2. How do I describe you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter about the first day. Its getting a little bit fluffy now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, Nalby is getting closer in this chapter

•••alby POV•••

 

•••a few hours later•••

 

"Holy fucking bloody hell! Fucking shit. Bitchy fuckers! Jesus Christ's shit fuck fuck fuck!" I hear Newt curse as he tries to cook dinner in the kitchen.

 

In the few hours here I have learned a few thing about him:

•his name is Newt

•he can't remember anything except his name

•he blushes quickly

•he is cute when he blushes

•he curses quickly and a lot

•he is beautiful

•he giggles quickly

•he likes me

•he is curious, but plays save

•he listens to what I tell him to do

•he likes me. Oh yes he said that

•he is smart

•he takes care of me, and I like it

•I'm in love with him.

 

Oh and my name is Albert, but he calls me Alby. but when he says Alny, it sounds like Albae... 

 

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! BLOODY HELL FOR GODS SAKE!" He yells and I hold back a laugh.

I stand just outside the kitchen, waiting for diner.

"Need any help, Princess?" I ask. Oh yes the nickname sounds good.

"No. I'm fine. Relax a little bit, it was a long day." he says back with his so cute accent.

"Okay." I say back and lean against the wall of the building.

 

I look around.

We are surrounded by walls. Big walls of stone.

Newt wanted to go between the walls, but I asked him to wait. Just wait one more day. He nodded and started to look around.

He made up names for everything around him.

 

The homestead: a building made of wood, two beds were made up there. One upstairs the other downstairs.

 

The slammer: a cage. I'm not sure for what.

 

The cart room: he decided to make a cart of the entire place.

 

The dead heads: a place in the woods. It had a awkward air there and it was pretty scary.

 

Ladies and gentlemen..... Welcome in the Glade.

 

"Albyyyyyy food is readyyyyy!" Newt sing-songed from the kitchen.

 

"I'm coming Princess." I smile and he huffed.

 

I walk in the kitchen and see Newt all under the honey and pancake batter.

 

"Oh my Lord Princess, you look funny." I smile and he hands me a plate with pancakes and honey.

 

"Stop with staring and eat your bloody pancakes." I smile and Newt smiled back.

 

He grabbed his own plate and we walked to a big tree.

We lean up against it and start eating with our hands.

 

"It tastes pretty good." I say and Newt nodded while he tried to keep all his pancake in his little mouth.

 

I do the same with mine.

 

We haven't eaten since we came out the box.

Newt looks at me with a smile on his face. And a lot of honey around his mouth.

 

"You got something.... There..." I point at his mouth and he chuckles.

 

"Oh man, we should look for a mirror." Newt laughed and I did too.

 

"What do you wanne do with a mirror, Princess?" I smile and he looks at me in fake disapproval.

 

"I want to know how I look like." He admitted a little bit more serious.

 

"Hey." I say, making him look up at me. "Do you want me to describe you?" I ask and he nods.

 

"Do I have to do the same for you?" He asks me and I nod one time.

 

"Okay." I look at him and take his beauty in. How do I have to describe you this beauty?

 

"So.... You are..., ummmm.... I dunno. You are white." I started and he laughed.

 

"Serious Alby, this is important. Lets keep serious." He said between laugh fits.

 

"Sorry." I look at him again. Deep in the eyes.

 

"Okay. You look about fiveteen years old." He nods with a smile.

 

"You are thin, but your arms are pretty muscled." He smiles wider and I look in hid twinkling eyes.

 

"You have blue eyes." He looks at me in disbelief. "Blue?" He asks and I smile.

 

"Like the sky here." I point at the darkness above us, it was a dark blue nu and it reminded me immediately of Newt's eyes.

 

"And you have thin lips." I say and he touched his under lip with the tip of his finger.

 

"Oh..." He whispers and I nod.

 

"Questions?" He shook his head. "Okay now you." He sits straight up with a huff.

 

He sits closer and almost falls in my lap.

 

He stares in my eyes. I fall in his own as he takes my face in.

"Ummm...." He says and reaches out to hold my shoulders.

He crawled even closer. "Your eyes are bloody dark... Its so deep." he says amazed.

 

"Okay... Now go on Softy." I smile and he laughs. 

 

He leans back to his own space  and looks at me again. "You are muscled all over your bloody body." 

 

"You have ummm... Big hands and you have almost no hair." I laugh at how he looks at my head.

 

"your lips are full and you have a pretty wide nose, but it fits perfectly." I smile at him.

 

"you look like a sixteen years old." He finishes and I nod.

 

"doesn't sounds bad at all." I say and he laughs. 

 

"Nothing bad about you indeed." Suddenly a loud noise came from the walls.

 

they are closing?

 

Newt jumps slightly and wrapps his arms around my waist. His head in my chest.

 

I wrapp my arms around Newt too and sigh deeply. The noise was killing me.

 

I take a deep breath and smell so much Newt that it calmed me.

 

"its alright. Maybe we are more save with the walls closed." I say and Newt nods in my chest.

 

after a while all the walls are closed and the noises stopped.

 

Newt was on the edge of crying.

 

I hold him close and he wrapps me tightly too. 

 

"I'm so scared." He says and I nod, resting my chin on his head. 

 

"its okay Princess, I'll do anything to protect you." I promise and he nods.

 

"Alby, we only have each other. Its us against the world. I will also protect you." And with that he stood up and took my hand in his smaller one.

 

"wha-?" Newt cut me off. "We are going to sleep in the homestead. The rest of the fucking shit here we will fucking deal with tomorrow." 

 

And I let newt take me to the Homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? 
> 
> Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be fluffy with the Nalby

•••alby POV•••

 

when I fell asleep this evening, knowing Newt was laying in the room under me, I wasn't expecting him in my bed this morning...

 

but he was....

 

his head on my chest and his arms around my neck. Our legs tangled and a smile on his face, his eyes still closed.

 

my arms were around him too, pulling him closer then was really 'friendly'...

 

holy shit, we are cuddling... But not as bro's... We are cuddling as more then bro's.

 

No.

 

No.

 

Wrong.

 

this is wrong.

 

 I pull my arms off him and push him away from me. Not forcefully, but just to get him away.

 

He groans softly and wakes up. I quickly run out the room and run downstair.

 

I close the door of the Homestead behind me with a sigh.

 

"Oh man..." I set against the door and then hear a sound from inside.

 

"What the fuck am I doing here?" I hear him walking down the stairs quickly.

 

how am I going to handle this?

 

"how the bloody hell did I fucking get the stairs up in my fucking sleep?" I hear Newt ask himself in disbelief.

 

I smile softly, happy he was just sleep walking, but I'm also sad that he didn't came my way to cuddle. 

 

He pushes against the door, making me move slightly away from it.

 

he opens it with another push. 

 

"Bloody Hell fatty? Why are you sitting against the door?" He asks and closes the door behind him.

 

"just... Thinking." I reply and stare in the distance. 

 

"oh" and he sits next to me with a huff.

 

he sits cross legged and stares in the distance with me. 

 

His hand next to mine. If I move just and inch... A little bit to the right, we would touch each other. 

 

But no. I don't.

 

thats wrong. I can't blow this up. its just the two of us. I cannot have him against me.

 

I need him on my side.

 

"Why did they brought us here?" Newt asks, not looking away from his distantly look.

 

I do the same.

 

"We are probably Killers." I say and he nods and hums.

 

"Probably... But it could be badder." He says and I look at him.

 

"How?" I ask, not expecting a real answer.

 

Newt sighs and turns to me, his bed hair was cute and beautiful when the sun shines on it.

 

"I could've been alone." And with that Newt stood up and walked to the box.

 

"hey!" I say, he doesn't hear me and walks on.

 

"HEY!" I yell and look at how he turns around. already far away.

 

"what are you doing?" I ask and he walks back.

 

"when we arrived the box was full of shit. And we only took the pankaces and honey. Maybe we should check the rest out, becuase I don't think they are going to let us go anytime soon." I smile at his conclusion.

 

I sigh and stand up. "Maybe I should join you. I mean come on, how much can you carry with those chicken limbs, Princess." 

 

Newt laughs and we walk together too the box.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Dying omg. This is my fourth chapter today :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all ar enjoying this.

•••Alby POV•••

"I hate that Pig." I say and Newt pats the devilish animal on the back.

"He's such a cutie!" Newt argues with a smile and wips drops of sweat of his head.

"We got everything out of that thing." I say and he nods tiredly. Everything was still packed, but it was out of the box.

"Man a lot of shit is stuffed in that crap thing." Newt says and runs after the pig that tries to get away.

"Fuck fuck fuck. BLOODY ANIMAL!" He yells and runs after it quicker. 

I laugh and watch Newt getting annoyed and even more tired and sweaty. 

The pig starts to run laps around the box, and Newt stupidly follows.

I sit down and watch the progress. 

The pig was clearly having the time of his life, and Newt was chasing it fiercly.

The pig was clearly winning this stupid, but amusing game. 

"Hey." I say, but he doesn't hear me.

"HEY!" I try again, but he was up in the game.

"YO PRINCESS" I yell and he stops to look at me.

"What the fuck Alby? I was getting the pig!" He says in confusion and disbelief. 

I stand up and freeze, because the pig that kept running laps has bumped up against Newt's butt.

A loud 'SHIT' was yelled and Newt lay on the ground on his stomach. 

The pig makes a noise and runs to the Homestead.

"Princess?" I ask and he groans from his spot on the ground.

His face still facing the ground as I walk his way.

"Hey man, you okay?" I ask and he doesn't move.

"Yes. I'm Fine." He says and I bent down next to him. 

"Get up then." I say playfully and he laughs. 

He gets up to his knees and I watch his face in horror.

"Man, look at your face!" I say and take his face in my hand.

His nose was bleeding madly. 

He reaches his hand out to touch his nose and he looks at the red liquor. 

"Bloody hell." He says and I quickly take my shirt of to stop it.

I hold it to his nose and he smiles gracefully.

"Man that Pig is evil." Newt says and I nod while holding his hair away from his face.

"Told you so, princess." I say and he rolls his eyes. 

"We should give it a name." He says and now I roll my eyes.

"Does he deserve that? A name?" I ask and Newt shakes his head. 

"He just needs a name, alright. He is also a part of this shit we call Glade." Newt says muffled from behind my shirt.

"Okay." I say and sigh... "We call him Newt." I say and Newt shakes his head, not forceful, cause of the clothes.

"No. Thats my name." He says and I hold my shoulders up.

"I don't give a F. I thought you were him anyway, so..." Newt rolls his eyes and then I realize we sit really close to each other.

His hand was over mine on the cloth. His hand was warm and smaller, but his fingers are slender and long. 

"Should I take this now?" He asks and I nod. 

"Yea..." I nod and let go. 

The cloth was soaked in blood, but it was lessen.

"Thank you." Newt says and I smile, getting up.

"You welcome, Princess." 

He looks up at me and I feel joyful that I am with him.

"Not only for giving the shirt, but also for showing that sixpack, thats just hot." 

And I'm not sure if I was able too, but I laughed so hard that I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, and walked to the Homestead, needing to get our pig- no... Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody has a little request? Something you really NEED in the next chapter?


	5. S.T.O.P.A.L.B.Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alby is getting frustated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL It was four Am while I was writing this, and I started sleeping aroung 9 AM yesterday.
> 
> I'm tired and here is NALBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

After we placed Newt as in the pig in a self-made cage close to the wood (dead heads) The doors had opened again with the same weird noise as the night before. In process newt had curled himself up in a ball and almost started crying again… I pulled my arms around him and whispered that he will be okay and that the doors are only opening, that it will be fine and that I will protect him. He took shaky breaths and assured me he was fine. We kept hugging for a short while, but then it felt like I was going to fall asleep if we kept on hugging so comfortably. I told him to stand up because I was hungry, he nodded and we both didn’t made eye contact for a short while.

After that Newt- as in the person and I walked over the kitchen to eat some remained pancakes.

We sit comfortable against the same tree as yesterday. Newt was on my Left, eating his pancake hungrily.

“We should get a look on those supplies from the box. What if another boy or pig is in it?” Newt worries with his mouth full.  
I nod my head once, “Sounds like a plan, after we have done that?” I ask him and he shrugged his shoulders.

“We could snuggle.” Newt joked and I playfully push him in the arm. He giggles and weakly pushes back.

“But I’m serious now, what are we going to do?” I ask and Newt seems to think a little and then suddenly he remembers something.

“We should go to the Lake. I would love to bath in there.” Newt offered with a smile and I nod. “Sounds like an idea, ready for work Princess?” I ask with a smirk and he rolls his eyes in mock anger. 

“I’m always ready bloody idiot.” He says before getting up to take our dishes to the kitchen. He nods his head at me with a smile and I nod back. 

I notice that in his walk he takes small steps, but they are really quick, and he sways his ass while he walks. He walks pretty girly like… 

Why is his ass so perfect see-able through his pants… 

I smile at how he walks away and I look in awe at his booty…

Why the F do I look at my friends booty? Why do I don’t mind that I watch his booty?

Becaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaause, he moves his ass so beautifully like he had practiced it. You can’t blame me for admiring Gods work. Stop judging people!

But why is his booty so nice? It’s just round and everything. 

How would it be like to hold that ass in my hand?

 

 

 

 

 

O.M.G

 

 

 

 

 

That would be heaven I’m sure, but someone with such a booty must be an angel.

I’m gonna image that booty in my dreams I’m sure about that now. Seriously I can’t get it out of my mind! Why didn’t I notice before? I should stop about his booty. He is just a friend, okay!

Well….. a friend with a good booty…

But I’m not supposed to think like that about him. 

S.T.O.P. A.L.B.Y

“Earth to Alby, hello?” Newt says, he was back already. And he says my name in such a way… Oh my god. S.T.O.P.A.L.B.Y I tell myself again.

I try to shake it off with a funny comment. “You have no idea if we are on earth, we easily could be on Mars and we wouldn’t notice a thing about it.” I say and Newt starts laughing.

“Let’s just get to business, Alby.” He smiles and gestures to the supplies, waiting for me to follow.

“Lead the way then, Princess.” I smile and he sighs dramatically. 

“Like you don’t know the way or something. I’ll protect you from all the danger in our little Glade.” Newt smiles even more dramatically than the sigh and walks in the front.

yes…. That’s the reason why I want you in front of me. Keep believing that My Princess, keep believing that.

I smile as the booty does his thing again.

I’m going crazy, aren’t I?

S.T.O.P.A.L.B.Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel ashamed of how Alby is acting omg. but I still imagine hem as an shy like character, but he is just in love with the god dmaned booty!


	6. What was in the box?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats in the god damned BOX?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEEY NALBY FEELINGS ARE HURTING ME. this chapter is less fluffy, BUT it's coming

"Help me open this fucking box thing, Alby." Newt ask/says and I walk his way to open the little box. I sit in next to him. 

I rip it open and Newt smiles at me. "Those arms..." He whispered with a smug look on his face.

"Whats in it?" I ask trying to ignore his comment on my arms.

He leans over me to look in it 

He seems not to know... he grabs something and takes it out the box.

It was a small tube of glass with blue liquor in it. He lays it in his small hand and his long fingers are wrapped around it. 

"It has words on it." Newt says and tries to read it. He leans back to where he sat on his knees. 

"Can't you read?" I ask concerned, but he shook his head. 

"I can read, but this is too small. The letters are so little." He says, keeps trying to read the letters.

I gentle take it out his hands and I easily see what letters are on it. 'Serum.'

Newt looks curiously over my shoulder. And I try not to move...

"What does it say?" He asks right in my ear. 

Don't move Alby. Don't move.

"Serum." I say quickly, not turning to Newt. 

"Serum for what?" He asks and I shake my head softly.

"For cursing Princesses with long blonde hair." I mock and he laughs softly before standing up.

"Well, we have a lot of shit to unpack and place. We can save that for later, we'll never know if it's important." Newt says and walks to the next box.

I roll my eyes and stand up to help him. 

I softly push him away from it and he giggles.

It opens easily and it reveals a letter...

Newt gives it to me with a small smile and I read it aloud for him.

"Boys, welcome to your new home. If you see this you had the smart idea to open the box. The box is one of your best friends. Write on a paper what you want from the box, and your wish may come true. -the Creators" I finish and Newt sighed.

"Fucking hell, Thats just weird Man." Newt says and runs a hand through his hair. 

"We should make a list and send it back with the box." I say and Newt nods.

"Oh man I just don't like this. It's too fucking weird." He says and I nod in understanding. 

"What do you think we'll need?" He then asks and I shudder. 

"I just make up somethings, we should test out what we can get." I say and Newt nods again.

He went on with opening the boxes and some sacks. 

I helped him and my mind kept wondering off to the letter. 

What am I supposed to ask from the 'creators'.

"The creators are probably the people who put us here." Newt says to me. 

Did I talked out loud?

"We are almost done." Newt says with a smile from a small distance. 

I smile back and try to gather my thoughts. If I finish this now, Newt and I can go to the lake.

I sigh and help Newt with another box. He laughs when I tell him to move out of the way playfully.

~~~A hour or so laterz~~~ 

We found this in the box:  
• some wood  
•a hammer  
•food. A lot of food.  
•stuff to cook with and stuff to eat with.  
•some hair elastic, I guess for Newt  
•more serum...  
•a few sharp knives and blades  
•clothes, but only my size.  
•shoes, both our sizes.  
•a few buckets from wood and metal  
•paper and pencils  
•3 chickens. Ricky, Nicky and Dicky (Newt's idea)  
•bed sheets, pillows, blankets.  
•diapers for grown man.... Awkward  
•empty jars  
•hay for the pig probably.  
•toothpaste and toothbrush   
•seeds for trees  
•a few watches  
•water sacks  
•material to build and farm.

And a lot more stuff...

I made a list for the creators to send back in the Box.

I didn't show the list to Newt...

•more clothes in Newt's size  
•more tooth paste, a nicer flavor  
•more wood, better wood  
•more seeds, Newt likes carrots   
•maybe an explanation about what's happening.  
•a television   
•books  
•glasses for Newt  
•everything else that was already given. 

Please help us out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully y'all liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry for the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

•••big time skip•••

 

"Where was the lake again?" I ask Newt as he leads me to the north side of the Glade. 

"You don't have to yell, you know." He says and I smile softly. He starts to walk closer to me.

"I wasn't yelling, Princess." I assure him but he refuses to listen. 

"Its just the two of us, you can whisper and I would hear you from meters away." He says so soft, but good hearable. He starts to walk so close that he was almost pressed next to me. I don't mind.

"Try it Alby, whisper to me." He whispered the last part while we arrive at a group of trees. 

"I'd rather not." I say in a normal tone, but because he was whispering my voice sounded so loud, gruff, ugly, out of place and angry.

I don't want to make Newt feel like that.

I see him still pressed against me and smiling softly. He watches me with those big blue eyes. His hair in a messy ponytail. 

He looked so happy. Even when we are here. Here... This place isn't for a person. Its for animals. 

I sneak a arm around him as we walk more into the forest closer to the lake.

He sighs and lays his head on my shoulder.

"I will try everything for you, Princess." I whisper soflty. And man that feels good.

He looks at me from under his eyelashes. "I hadn't planned on you making whispering so sexy." He whisperes back and I chuckle at his pink cheeks.

I try to keep my chuckle soft, the whispering was indeed nice. 

Newt had good idea's in that blonde head of his.

Suddenly I was Newtless when he released my grip and runs to the lake that was suddenly visible through the trees.

"Hey, wait!" I yell whisper to him and he jumps in the lake with his clothes still fully on.

"OH My god." I say to myself as Newt was socked wet and laughing like a idiot. 

His hair was totally wet and his clothes sticking against his body.

He laughs and waves at me with his pale long arm...

That reminds me of our first meeting.

Our first meeting reminds me of where we are.

Where we are reminds me that we aren't save.

The fact that we aren't save reminds me of that this is sadness.

Sadness reminds me of what I am supposed to do. 

Be serious and save our lifes. 

We can't fool around. We are supposed to be working hard and do something.

"Alby you okay?" Newt asks with that odd accent.

That accent that makes my name sound like Albea.

And that is what makes me forget the seriousness of our situation.

That makes me forget we are trapped.

Makes me forget he is younger probably.

Makes me forget I am not in place.

Makes me forge the sadness and the fact we know each other only for two days.

Or longer.... Before we........

"Alby, come in! Its fun." He yell whispered and I don't know it anymore.

I don't know why he makes me feel this way and it ANNOYS ME.

I'm Done with that feeling. It makes me dizzy and sick.

"Alby... Please..." He whispers and I turn around and run off.

Away.

From.

Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S  
> O  
> R  
> R  
> Y

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you start to like it!


End file.
